justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cotton Eye Joe
|artist = |year = 1994 |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = |difficulty = Médio (Remake) |effort = Intenso (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: Cornflower Blue 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Light Sienna 2B: Copper Brown |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Setas) |lc = (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g4zzdl |picto = 50 (JD) 71 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |codename = Cotton |dura = 3:16 |audio = }}"Cotton Eye Joe" por está incluido em , e . Dançarina A dançarina é uma vaqueira com tranças loiras sujas. Ela usa um chapéu de cowboy azul com uma estrela branca. Sua camisa é laranja com um gradiente amarelo sutil e detalhes em azul. A camisa cobre apenas o peito e o short azul é tão baixo quanto a parte superior da coxa. Ela tem meias vermelhas debaixo dos sapatos azuis. Remake No remake, seus cabelos combinam com a camisa e seu chapéu combina com os sapatos e shorts. Suas meias agora são laranja em vez de vermelho. O contorno é agora um tom mais claro de azul. Caso contrário, ela tem quase o mesmo esquema de cores. Cotton coach 1 big.png|Remake Cotton coach 1 big updated.png|Atualizado Fundo O pano de fundo acontece perto de dois canyons, com muitas estrelas do xerife com a palavra DANCE nelas. Remake A rotina acontece em um deserto com cânions ao fundo. Durante o refrão, o deserto está iluminado pelo sol, com nuvens cor de laranja no céu e um sol brilhante ao meio-dia. Dançarinos de apoio que se parecem com o treinador principal aparecem ao redor do chão de areia (semelhante a Ninja Re Bang Bang). Os dançarinos de apoio são coloridos em tons de marrom e aparecem e desaparecem em flashes rápidos de teletransporte. Durante os versos, o dia se transforma em noite. O céu está em um tom escuro de azul, com nuvens e uma brilhante lua crescente no céu. Tal como acontece com a cena do dia, bailarinos de backup também aparecem ao longo do deserto da noite. No entanto, essas dançarinas de apoio estão em um tom de azul escuro, têm contornos de néon e se teletransportam em flashes coloridos. A cena do outro é idêntica às cenas do verso, com exceção da presença dos dançarinos de apoio. Movimentos Dourados Existem 4 movimentos dourados no remake: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3: Aponte para a tela rapidamente uma vez. Movimento Dourado 2: Mova seus braços como se estivesse domando um cavalo. Movimento Dourado 4 (Desatualizado): Gire seu braço direito no sentido anti-horário. Este é o último movimento contado da rotina. Movimento Dourado 4 (Atualizado): Coloque a mão direita perto da perna direita como se estivesse colocando sua arma de volta no bolso. Este é o movimento final da rotina. cotton gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3 Cotton gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3 em-jogo cotton gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Cotton gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo cottom gm 4.png|Movimento Dourado 4 (Desatualizado) Cotton gm 4.gif|Movimento Dourado 4 (Desatualizado) em-jogo cotton gm 4 updated.png|Movimento Dourado 4 (Atualizado) cotton gm 4 updated.gif|Movimento Dourado 4 (Atualizado) em-jogo Aparições em Modos Party Masters Cotton Eye Joe aparece nos modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ela: * Chainsaw * Chick Dance * Country Jig * Home On The Range * Western Lash * Western Slide * Western Street Curiosidades *"Hell" is not censored in the original game (as back when the game was made, rules were not as strict), but is censored starting with . *In the Beta version, the dancer s features are slightly more distinguishable. *In , the track has an avatar, but much like Somethin’ Stupid s P1 avatar, it did not return for the subsequent games. However, the avatar later returned in and with a different look. *One of the pictograms for the remake is missing the usual white outline that is used for every pictogram in the series, giving the pictogram an unfinished appearance. *As of an unknown date, the menu assets for the remake have been updated in order to make the coach s face slightly more visible. *'Gold Move 4' s pictogram for the remake has been updated as of an unknown date; the new pictogram is now the ending pictogram where it has its hands on its hips instead of the pictogram with the spiral arrow. **However, the outdated pictogram is still used in . **In Gold Move 4's outdated pictogram's arrow, the start of the arrow is cut at the start. *This is the second time in the series where Gold Moves had to be changed. The first was Professor Pumplestickle. *On , the video is slightly earlier than the routine itself. This also happens in California Gurls. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Cotton jd1 cover generic.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' Cotton jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Cotton Eye Joe'' (Remake) Cotton jdnow cover generic updated.jpg|''Cotton Eye Joe'' (Atualizado) Cotton_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Extração do Cotton banner bkg.jpg|Banner do Cotton Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da Extração do cotton_cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Cotton jd4 ava.png|Avatar no Cotton jd2016 ava.png|Avatar no /''Now'' Cotton golden ava.png|Avatar Dourado Cotton diamond ava.png|Avatar Diamante cotton pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Remake Desatualizado) Cotton pictogram missing outline.png|O pictograma sem o contorno Screenshots Cotton jd1 menu.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' no menu do Cotton_jdnow_menu_outdated.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' no menu do (Desatualizado) cotton.PNG|''Cotton Eye Joe'' no menu do (Atualizado) Cotton jd2016 menu.png|'' '' no menu do (2016) Cotton jd2016 load.png|Tela de carregamento do (2016) Cotton jd2016 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (2016) Cotton jd2016 score.png|Tela de pontos do (2016) Cotton jd2017 menu.png|'' '' no menu do (2017) Cotton jd2017 load.png|Tela de carregamento do (2017) Cotton jd2017 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (2017) Cotton jd2017 score.png|Tela de pontos do (2017) Cotton jd2018 menu.png|'' '' no menu do (2018) Cotton jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do (2018) Cotton jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (2018) Elementos beta Cotton promo gameplay.jpg|Versão Beta Outros Cotton remake background.jpg|Fundo (Remake) Videos Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (Official Music Video) -HD- - RednexMusic com Cotton Eye Joe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Now Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2016 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2017 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2018 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2019 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance (Extraction) Referências de:Cotton Eye Joe en:Cotton Eye Joe Categoria:Músicas por Rednex Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Julia Spiesser